Thoughts
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: (Complete) Sasuke's thoughts on people
1. Haruno Sakura

Author's Note: Hey! This is just a short poem on what is Sasuke thinking about Sakura. The story is written in Sasuke's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Thoughts About You**_

As she comes towards me and gives me her warm smile and 'Ohayo, Sasuke- kun!'

My heart softens.

It may seem pathetic, how someone as cold as Hyuuga Neji or Uchiha Itachi,

Care for something as a smile.

She smiles at me again,

I think I am melting.

How can someone give me so much warmth in one smile?

To think, that Uchiha Sasuke thinks about a smile seems,

Stupid,

Unreasonable,

Pathetic.

But I know if she was to know,

She would think of it a good thing.

Only she knows that I am not cold.

She believes that one day I will open up and see the world like she does.

Full of happiness and life.

But that can't happen.

At least not now.

I have to avenge my clan and kill my aniki.

She is the only one that knows me.

She knows how I am,

behind that cold exterior.

She has tried to save me and Naruto.

She has brightened and softened my life,

even if for a while.

She someone you could give your life for.

'Ohayo Sasuke- kun!'

'Hey Sasuke- kun!'

'Are you hurt, Sasuke- kun?'

'Sasuke- kun its a nice day,

would you go on a date with me?'

Even when I have rejected her, she keeps that smile.

That bright warm smile.

It always makes a smile play in my lips.

But my mask.

That cold mask,

that expressionless alter ego, maybe.

Won't allow it and with all my will I try not to show emotion.

That's how it supposed to be,

and it will be until I have killed Uchiha Itachi.

But, If there's to be someone in my heart,

Thats this beautiful pink haired girl,

Kunouichi,

comrade,

and friend,

Haruno Sakura.


	2. This Sucks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** This is more of a one- shot than a poem

* * *

This sucks.

I **could** be training instead of this.

I **could** be surpassing my levels of Chidori.

Keyword is _**could**_.

I **could** be training my Sharingan.

But no.

Darn Kakashi had brought us to a pool.

Not just us, but also Teams 8, 10 and Gai's team.

Oh how I hate them.

More people in the way.

This sucks.

While I sit here on the edge of the pool,

time is ticking.

Time is slipping away.

Precious time to be training just passing by.

This sucks.

While I sit here, the sun's rays hitting my skin,

I see all teams in the pool.

Splashing eachother water in the face as a 'water war'.

Poor idiots.

Trapped in their little world of happiness.

This sucks.

As I sigh and open my eyes,

water is being splashed at me.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! It's fun!"

"Yeah, Sasuke- teme, come into the pool!"

I sigh.

I really don't know what I would do without them.

As they are in their world of happiness, so am I.


	3. My Reason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** Okay peeps, this is the last chapter in this fic. and this has some of the lyrics of Hoobastank's "The Reason"

sasuXsaku

**warning:** OOCness from Sasuke

**The Reason**

It was another bright morning in Konoha. The beautiful orange and reddish colors mixing in the sky.

I had just arrived Team 7's meeting place, and had taken a seat on a nearby tree.

I sighed. I could feel that chakra.

It was Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sasuke- kun!" She greeted

I slightly nod my head in acknowledgement.

She plopped down under the tree I was on.

She sighed and looked up at me.

"Sasuke- kun, its a nice day, would you want to go on a date with me?"

"No," was my answer,"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you."

I noticed that she bit her lip and said,"Well, then, g-good bye..."

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Did she say good bye?

I couldn't let feelings take over. Not now.

But maybe I over did it.

Maybe I should apologize, for-- everything.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

I didn't feel her anymore. I looked down the tree.

"Shit."

She wasn't there anymore.

Without a second thought I jumped down the tree and followed her trail of chakra.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_

As I was running I found a really pretty flower. It was Pink with brilliant lime green in the middle. It reminded me so much of her.

I don't know why I had picked it up, but I did and continued to run.

The chakra was leading me into the forest. Into a clearing actually.

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

_Sob_

_Sniff_

_Loud sob_

I knew it was her.

I hated it when she cried.

_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

She was kneeling on the grass. She had her face buried in her hands.

I walked up to her.

"Sakura...I..." I gulped and then I repeated,

"Sakura I am sorry."

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know_

Sakura was trying to calm herself. I noticed for she was sniffling less and was trying to dry her tears.

So I walked up to her kneeled in front of her so she could see me.

I with a little hesitation, I took out the flower.

I moved my hand twards her.

She lifted her head. Her eyes red and puffy. She looked at me and signaled the flower,

"F-for me?"

I nodded my head and put the flower in her hands.

What I didn't realise was that I was blushing.

She smelled the flower and gave me a smile.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I really loved her smile.

I was about to give her my hand so she could stand up with me and leave to the training place but--

Instead she gave me a hug and said,"Thank you, Sasuke- kun... Thank you..."

I hugged her back.

How I wished I would have done this earlier, instead of making her sad all the time.

We stayed in this embrace until I heard a giggling.

It was Sakura's.

I lifted my head and she lifted hers.

We looked at each other in the eyes.

She gave me another smile and leaned towards my ear.

"I love you so much Sasuke- kun... "

"I.. Sakura..."

She left me speechless.

She said she loved me.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I wanted to scream that I loved her too. But what if someone knew she would be my weakness..

But maybe...  
__

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

I hugged Sakura and said,

"I love you too."

But, she can also be my strength.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Yes, this song chapter is a companion to the first chapter

So Sasuke had already liked Sakura so so could make this fic! Yay!

Sorry if Sasuke is really OOC, but I warned you.

And sorry if this chapter is really corny.

Remember to Review!!


End file.
